Maze of Books
by ThatWhovian76054
Summary: Rose is wondering around the Tardis' seemingly endless library when she uncovers a wooden door that's hiding alien singing. Implied Rose/Ten. One shot.


Rose wondered around the Tardis, letting the old girl guide her wherever she needed to go. The Tardis was pretty docile with rose and the blonde decided it was a good time to explore. It seemed as if new corridors were being twisted into her path, leading her to her unknown destination. When she realized the Tardif was showing her the same corridor over and over, she knew her destination had been reached. She pushed the nearest door open and gasped. It was a library! Her wide eyes drifted to the ceiling hundreds of feet above her head. Armchairs were placed randomly among the shelves. She walked around, pulling books down and giving them the once over. Some were in a circular writing from front to back. She remembered seeing it on some of the stuff the doctor had laying around, but never asked about it. Another door led her to a small kitchen. It reminded her of a staff room. It had a table and a few cooking appliances including a sink, microwave, and refrigerator. She nodded in approval. The library was huge, if someone was hungry it could possibly take hours to wander back to the kitchen. She shut the door and continued her stroll. She soon got lost. The library resembled a maze with shelves as walls. More staff rooms were peppered amongst the shelves. Her walk led her to a large oak door. "How weird'' she whispered, the library was empty but she felt compelled to keep her voice down, 'I ain't ever seen a wooden door on the Tardis.'' The doctor strayed from that. He still hadn't gotten the sonic to get around wood and disintegrating a door every time he had to get through a lock was not easy. She pressed her ear against the door. The doctor had taught her to evaluate the situation before diving in. She had rolled her eyes, thinking he needed to listen to himself more often. Singing floated to her from behing the thick wood but… it was different. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. It didn't sound like English, or any human language for that matter. The Tardif did take some time to translate ancient languages. After a few minutes of not understanding a word of the song, she sighed and pushed the door open. The noise stopped as the door creaked. The room was dim and smelled of...lavender? Mint? It smelled so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. She scanned the room. There was a bed, a desk, and a small TV with wires and such sticking out from it. There were two more doors, one on either side of the bed. She opened the one on the left. She fumbled for a switch until dim lights lit up…a closet. It was full of pinstriped suits and dress shirts. Her eyes wandered over them warily. That outfit was much too familiar. Frankly, Rose wasn't surprised. Of course the doctors room was in the library. She closed the closet door and huffed. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was entering forbidden territory. She glanced at the next door, partially cracked. Her mind argued with itself. He had once mentioned that she was free to go anywhere in the Tardis as long as it was safe, but this was his room. She hadn't even known that he had a room. She hadn't even know that be slept, for that matter. The decision was made up for her as the doctor appeared in the doorway, eyeing her cautiously. His hair was wet and his clothes were surprisingly casual. A blue tee and jeans. He felt even more alien now, in weird clothes and wet hair. He looked at her and raised a brow. Rose shrugged and pointed over her shoulder, searching for words. "Come on stupid", she thought," The man is wearing a shirt and jeans and you lose your bloody mind! Think!" she put her hand sown by her side," So. You live in the library?" he grinned," Really? That's where she put me? I'm back where I started! You see, the Tardis has a way of rearranging. Usually it's a different place each day. That's pretty confusing when one day you wake up and you walk into the engine room. That was one hell of a day." Rose smiled at the doctors enthusiasm. Oh! She remembered something." Doctor, what was that singing?" He looked around the room, avoiding her gaze," Oh, you know. Just your usually singing in the shower." He shrugged and Rose looked at him with confusion," But doctor, that wasn't even human". He shrugged again, this time meeting her eyes and not looking away. He though eye contact was pretty important when talking," Yes. It wasn't. That, Rose Tyler, was gallifreyan. Wonder why the Tardif didn't recognize it, though. Must be a short in the language room." Rose smiled," Gallifreyan? Isn't that your language?" he nodded," Yep. Pretty old, too. Gotta keep speaking it or this old man might let the language die with his species." Rose thought for a minute before speaking," Why don't you teach me doctor? I mean, then I could understand those old books." He pondered Roses request." Sure. I mean, if you really want to. The speaking is the easy part, the writing has two kinds, linear and circular. But I can teach you a bit" Rose grinned," I really want to learn doctor!" he nodded," Alright. You best be off, the library gets tricky after dark." Rose frowned. They were deep in the Tardif, how was sunlight supposed to reach them? She shrugged and said goodnight to the doctor, walking off into the dimming library. The doctor closed the wooden door and sat in front of the television. He fiddled with the wires and after a few channels of static, pulled up a black and white video of Rose leaving the library. He smiled as she ran into another dead end. She stomped her foot and turned, trying again. He watched until she reached the library doors and, visibly celebrating, left the maze of books. He switched off the television and smiled to himself. He continued to smile as he sat on his bed and opened a book full of circular writing and began to read.


End file.
